Augmented or mixed reality is a way of superimposing or overlaying computer generated information onto a physical or real-world environment. The computer generated information may be visual, auditory, or tactile. Thus far, the computer generated information has been based on first person requests or configurations.
Display devices are commonplace in electronic devices such as mobile devices, cellular phones, personal digital assistants, smartphones, tablet personal computers (PCs), laptop computers, televisions, monitors, touchscreens, digital picture frame, or the like. Currently, display devices may be based on liquid crystal, plasma, light emitting, organic light emitting, or field effect technologies using ridged or flexible substrates. The next generation display devices may be transparent or clear opening new possibilities and applications, such as for augmented reality. However because of the transparency, viewing information in daylight or other environments is less optimal than opaque or darken background display devices.
Therefore, it is desirable to have augmented reality based on another's point of view and a transparent display device with controllable transparency.